


DreamTime: What A Crazy Adventure

by KingOfHearts709



Series: DreamTime [3]
Category: dreams - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Weird, idk its my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Okay, brain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another wacky dream from your weird author. xoxo

I'm running with someone in a forested area. It's a really pretty guy. There's a house at some point.  
Suddenly, I'm in a video game store, trying to choose one to get. I can't get a WiiU game, I have a Wii. There are no DS games to get. I choose Mario Party. I put it in the pile of video games one of my friends is getting. She then does something to piss me off. I yell at her and then take my game the pile, considering I paid for it.  
I stomp away into her house, where I open the case and realise I actually never paid for it because there's nothing inside.  
Fast forward to a sleepover with said friend. I'm being a bitter bitch and her and her friends are trying not to be near me. There are chips and soda and we watch a movie. The credits come soon and she says to finish the credits two people at a time. I get up because, first of all, I don't want to be near her or her friends like that, and secondly, why can't we just all finish the credits together?  
I go to the fridge and check the soda. There's a lemon-lime and a weird carbonated water. I decide I'll steal the soda from her, but for now, I'll just have some. I also decide then to steal some chips from her, too.  
Fast forward, no one's in the house but me. It reminds me of my grandma's house. I slather cream cheese on bread and put it on a plate with some unmelted butter. I put it in the microwave but the butter wrapper gets caught and I can't stop the microwave from turning off. I manage to take out the microwave plate and put it on a chair, and it keeps spinning. I get the butter out and start laughing. My phone goes off and my grandma is on the line, asking me what happened. I tell her what happened.  
Suddenly, I'm in a Skyrim-esque place. I'm moreso watching a rendition of myself that my brother is controlling on the couch. He's an incredibly depressed warrior. He jumps, thanking someone for covering for his need to take a shower because, for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to know he's taking care of himself despite his depression. He makes it to a roof and a cutscene starts, with a giant fire demon. My brother skips the cutscene.  
I wake up, confused and craving butter and cream cheese because, in the dream, it was extremely good.


End file.
